Trauma
by EnterradoR
Summary: No sólo perdió a sus padres, también fue violada por uno de sus raptores. Por ello, Mikasa ha quedado traumada a un nivel brutal. ¿Podrá superar su trauma junto a Eren? ¿Realmente él querrá ayudarla hasta el final y a cualquier precio?
1. Capítulo Primero

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama._

* * *

_¡Hola! Aquí con mi noveno eremika, aunque por primera vez en la categoría M, pues trataré un tema tan complicado, complejo y perturbador como lo es una violación. Desde ya tengo que advertir encarecidamente lo siguiente: Esta historia es para gente con criterio formado y puede dañar sensibilidades. Lo peor estará precisamente en este primer capítulo y, aunque no quiero que el inicio pierda su cariz perturbador, traté de suavizarlo lo máximo posible. De todas maneras creo que igualmente ha quedado fuerte para gente muy sensible. La advertencia ya está hecha, pero si aún así lo consideran más fuerte de la cuenta puedo editarlo todavía más y aminorar detalles cuando vuelva a tener un tiempito libre. Siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias, así que en dado caso sólo tienen que hacérmelo saber ;) Por cierto el fic está ambientado en un Universo Alterno, de modo que, aunque conservará muchas cosas de la historia original, cambiaré algunos pequeños detalles y/o hechos para darme mayor libertad creativa._

_Sin más que acotar, ojalá les guste este primer capítulo (aunque no sé si gustar sea la palabra más apropiada en este caso)._

* * *

_**Trauma**_

* * *

La niña mitad oriental está lanzada sobre el suelo, amarrada de pies y manos, perdida en el limbo de sus dolorosos y terribles pensamientos. Todo en ella era una sádica vorágine de miedo y desesperación. En su mente, la vil escena en que sus padres eran asesinados se repetía una y otra vez como un maldito maleficio incapaz de detenerse. Rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera soñando una pesadilla, que lo que sucedía a su alrededor no fuera el mundo real. Mantenía sus párpados cerrados, como si hacerlo significase que la realidad pudiera ser borrada milagrosamente; que cuando abriera los ojos nuevamente, ella estaría en su cálida cama y sus padres durmiendo en el cuarto matrimonial que siempre ocupaban. Sus ingenuas esperanzas ansiaban despertar pronto de esta maligna y dantesca pesadilla.

La negación es uno de los primeros recursos de la mente para defenderse del incipiente dolor. Sin embargo, por más que veces que se ansie tal cosa, la realidad no puede ser cambiada por la mente a menos que ésta adopte a la locura como vía de escape. Y Mikasa, lamentablemente, todavía tenía a la cordura como indeseable aliada...

Poco a poco, el frío infame que recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo le hizo ir comprendiendo que lo que estaba viviendo no era una aviesa pesadilla... Era la cruel e inclemente realidad. Al entenderlo progresivamente abrió sus ojos, pero éstos perdieron cualquier rastro de brillo. Se convirtieron en los de una muerta. Y así estaba su alma: muerta. El mundo había castigado a una víctima inocente una vez más, encargándose de mostrar toda su crueldad través de los demonios que se disfrazaban de hombres. Esos mismos demonios que, no conformes con haber asesinado a sus padres, ahora la tenían amordazada y atada.

Mikasa no quiso seguir viviendo. Deseó morir junto a sus padres, deseó abandonar esta vida para siempre; sin su amada familia al lado, nada en esta vida tendría sentido.

Nada.

Sin embargo, el maldito destino le tenía reservada planes muy diferentes. Utilizando a sus diabólicos servidores, no le daría el placer de descansar. Aún tenía que vivir algo muy horrible...

* * *

Uno de sus captores entró al cuarto en donde estaba. Mikasa transitaba a través de una dimensión ajena y por ello no percibió la nueva presencia en su cuarto. Sólo cuando pisadas hicieron rechinar la crujiente madera, ella tomó vaga noción de que alguien se le aproximaba. La niña ni siquiera lo miró. Ya no le importaba su vida; no le importaba nada de lo que pudiera sucederle. Hiciera lo que hiciera aquella bestia inmunda, nada podría ser peor que perder a sus padres. Sólo esperaba que la matara lo más pronto posible y así poder reunirse con ellos en el otro mundo. Lo que la niña no sabía todavía, y que ni siquiera en cien vidas podría imaginar, es que el degenerado tenía trazado otro macabro plan para ella.

Él echó un vistazo a la ventana para asegurarse de que las cortinas estuvieran correctamente puestas. Al comprobarlo, se sacó la chaqueta parda de encima. Cumplida su primera labor, desabotonó su camisa blanca, la lanzó al suelo y quedó a pecho descubierto.

Cuando la delgada prenda tocó el suelo, Mikasa abrió los ojos, pero de muy poco le sirvió hacerlo. La espesa oscuridad reinaba en la habitación, cubriéndolo todo; era tanta que tal vez ni siquiera un gato o un búho podrían ver dentro de ella. Lo único que contrariaba la monocorde negrura, era la pálida y delgadísima línea de luz que tenía justo en frente; una que se colaba por el resquicio inferior de la puerta cerrada. Lo umbrío del ambiente acrecentó en Mikasa el temor primitivo a lo desconocido; a aquello que puede ocultarse tras el refugio otorgado por las sombras. A menudo la ausencia de luz se convertía en una diabólica secuaz de los criminales. De hecho, como prueba empírica de ello, la tasa de delincuencia nocturna siempre resultaba mucho más alta que la diurna.

De repente, un estrépito de temor irrumpió en su interior y terminó de aniquilar su abstracción completamente. Algo, una especie de crujido espiritual, le advirtió que la muerte no acudiría por ella todavía. Y aquella severa intuición mortificó su corazón. No quería que la reunión con su familia se postergara; suplicaba la muerte para regresar a la vera de sus padres en el otro mundo. Sin embargo, la pequeña niña no tendría esa suerte.

El ominoso presentimiento restalló temor por doquier. Mikasa era una niña inocente, cándida y pura. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se hacían los niños todavía. Tal fue la inocente pregunta que le hizo a sus padres antes de que ocurriera la desgracia de perderlos. Mucho menos tenía conciencia de la perversión existente en el mundo. Sus padres la habían protegido y aislado de una sociedad corrupta en sus cimientos. Y, precisamente por ello, la lejanía que su hogar esgrimía. Era una niña que no conocía la maldad; totalmente pura y llena de nobleza. Una niña que ni siquiera imaginaba lo que era una violación...

La sombra a su lado comenzó a moverse hacia ella, desgajando el asustado corazón infantil en una alarma que se propagó a través de cada capa de su piel. Mikasa pensaba que ya nada más le importaría, pero el negro presagio anterior se hizo más intenso que nunca: supo con certeza que no iba a morir como tanto ansiaba y aquello la atemorizó terriblemente. Algo atroz iba a pasar. No sabía qué, pero, como si el susurro tétrico de los árboles se lo advirtiera desde fuera, tuvo la certeza de que algo horripilante estaba a punto de suceder.

El victimario depositó sus rodillas suavemente en el suelo y sonrió de manera profundamente perversa. Llevó sus dedos hacia los largos cabellos morenos, acariciándolos con cierta delicadeza. La niña Ackerman se sacudió violentamente para quitarse de encima el contacto de esas sucias manos, pero sus esfuerzos no dieron los frutos ansiados. El maldito siguió el perverso juego, disfrutándolo ampliamente. Más temprano que tarde, acercó su faz a ella y mordió sus propios labios con deseo. Luego los relamió aumentando todavía más el enfermo deseo carnal.

Por la oscuridad reinante, la faz del criminal no fue abordable para los ojos infantiles. Sin embargo, ella no necesitó verlo para sentir escalofríos que serpentearon y pisotearon ferozmente cada una de sus vértebras. Seguía sin entender qué sucedería, pero todas las alertas sensoriales de su cuerpo se prendieron y gritaron pavor a través de un estridente grito celular. Uno que enervó sus cabellos y vellos como si de escarpias se tratase.

Aunque apenas fuera dilucidable, el semblante de esa sombra psicopática, totalmente demencial, proyectó una malevolencia indescriptible. Una malignidad aberrante que, dirigida hacia ella, la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza y viceversa.

El depravado inhaló profundamente, ansiando que el aroma de la niña acariciara de mejor manera sus nervios olfativos. En su mente rancia y mórbida, era diferente al contaminado olor de una mujer adulta; Mikasa resplandecía inocencia y candor a través de todo su ser. Su esencia exclamaba pureza sin igual. Una que él se encargaría de desgarrar y triturar salvajemente... Quería destruir esa pureza, hacer añicos su intimidad de niña y tomarla como suya, tal como un demonio sediento de lujuriosa enfermedad. Volvió a inhalar profundamente, queriendo deleitarse otra vez con ese descollante aroma virginal de niña consentida. Quería bañarse y envolverse en ese aroma para no olvidarlo jamás. El aire revoloteó a cada respiro, haciendo más pronunciada su letal cercanía a la pequeña Ackerman. El asesino y violador husmeaba la piel con ansias, disfrutando el miedo inherente a su depravación. El horrible hombre se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, depredándola sádicamente y sin esbozar piedad alguna.

Tal acecho llenó de terror a Mikasa, quién pronto sucumbió por el miedo ante lo desconocido. Su alma pura ni siquiera sería capaz de imaginar lo atroz que muy pronto sucedería. Cerró sus párpados con todas sus fuerzas, como si aquel inútil esfuerzo pudiese servir de algo. En su mente, visualizó a sus padres y el inmenso amor que le prodigaban cada día. Quería verlos a ellos. Necesitaba volver a verlos en el otro mundo.

De repente, cortando el flujo de sus pensamientos, sintió una cosa viscosa y cálida, a la vez de fétida, que se deslizó por su mejilla derecha. Él lamió un par de veces más la mejilla de su presa infantil como quien se da el tiempo de saborear un apetitoso bocado antes de deglutirlo.

—Eres una niña deliciosa... —le susurró al oído cual réquiem infernal. Tras lo dicho, las callosas manos comenzaron a deslizarse a través del contorno de la niña.

Y entonces Mikasa supo lo que era el verdadero terror. El terror de verdad.

Asqueada al punto máximo, intentó zafarse con todas sus fuerzas del maldito monstruo que la avizoraba. Se sacudió en forma demencial, totalmente esquizofrénica, intentando librarse del asesino de sus padres. El asco, la repugnancia que sentía, no tenía parangón con absolutamente nada que haya sentido antes.

El perverso ser humano, que ni siquiera merecía llamarse de esa manera, comenzó a desnudarla, sacando sus ropas sin cuidado. Disfrutando el proceso en cada segundo de intencionada dilación. Ella pataleó y lloró con todas sus fuerzas. Intentó gritar hasta que sus pulmones salieran expulsados por la boca, pero la ajustada mordaza se lo impidió hábilmente. Acalló de lleno cualquier desahogo o grito de ayuda.

El enérgumeno prosiguió su diabólico ritual, gozando todo el proceso previo. Le quitó el vestido que la cubría y dio cuenta que la pequeña ni siquiera usaba sostenes todavía. Sonrió complacido ante aquel detalle. Pronto los pechos no desarrollados se volvieron su principal objetivo. Se acercó a los pezones e inspiró profundamente, una vez más disfrutando el aroma a infantil castidad. Respiró por la nariz y exhaló por su boca, golpeando con su aliento el pecho derecho de la pequeña. Repitió varias veces el proceso, cambiando a intervalos el pezón destinatario de su aliento. Del derecho al izquierdo y viceversa. Finalmente, ante los retorcijones brutales que daba Mikasa por el horrible espanto, besó sus senos planos, lamiendo y succionándolos como si fueran un delicioso manjar entregado por dioses.

Ella intentó gritar con más fuerzas que antes, pero la cruel mordaza que cubría sus labios se lo impidió una vez más. Quería arrancarle la piel a mordiscos, defenderse de alguna manera para que la matara de una vez y no tener que seguir viviendo esta hórrida pesadilla.

Él manoseó a su víctima a su antojo y luego sus manos viajaron hacia la lampiña intimidad, propia de una niña, tocándola con el desparpajo propio de un violador. Mikasa lloró y juntó sus muslos con brutal desesperación. Misma que, tras incontable segundos, no le impidió escuchar claramente como el cierre del pantalón de su victimario se abría.

—¡Apúrate que después me toca a mí! ¡Al paso que vas la policía militar ya estará aquí, lento de mierda! —fue el grito que provino desde el otro lado de la puerta.

De no haber sido por la profusa oscuridad y la premura exigida, el degenerado se habría encargado de traer el candelabro desde la otra habitación y mostrarle su miembro como si se tratara de una obra de arte que debía de ser apreciada.

De pronto, el hombre terminó la labor de manosear la femenina intimidad. Dispuesto a cometer por fin su aborrecible acción, se posicionó encima de ella en un rápido movimiento, echándole sus más de ochenta kilos encima.

Y entonces lo peor de todo finalmente llegó...

* * *

Eren había buscado por varias cabañas en el bosque y no logró obtener resultados satisfactorios a pesar de todo el tiempo invertido. La ira en su corazón crecía y seguía aumentando a un volumen inimaginable. Al ver los cadáveres de los Ackerman, se puso en el lugar de la chica raptada y sufrió lo indecible al pensar en lo que sentiría él si perdiera a sus padres de una manera tan horrible.

La desesperación comenzaba a tocar las puertas de su alma. Comenzaba a pensar que ya no podría encontrar a la niña; que ésta ya estaría muy lejos de aquí o quizás incluso muerta. Pero no se rendiría. No la abandonaría. Sólo hasta que sus piernas no pudieran caminar más, sólo hasta que no pudiera dar un solo paso más por el agotamiento, cesaría la búsqueda.

En los confines más alejados del bosque, llegó a una cabaña que tenía sus luces prendidas. Por lo menos esta no lucía abandonada como las otras. Se acercó a ella y agudizó su oído por encima del resto de sus sentidos. Apegó la oreja a la puerta de madera, esperanzado en poder escuchar las palabras que brotaban en el interior. Tal como predijo, voces de hombres adultos llegaron a sus oídos.

_«¡__Apúrate que después me toca a mí! ¡Al paso que vas la policía militar ya estará aquí, lento de mierda!»_

¡La niña estaba allí! ¡La había encontrado! No podía ser de otra manera cuando los malditos estaban preocupados por el arribo de la policía.

Un giro violento de emoción sacudió su corazón, acelerando y descompensando sus latidos. La adrenalina comenzó a fluir como un río a través de las capas de su piel. Por un momento pensó en buscar ayuda, pues no sabía cuantos hombres habían dentro realmente. Pero la idea fue desechada tan pronto como llegó. Estaba en los confines exteriores del bosque; si iba por ayuda demoraría más de la cuenta y probablemente ellos ya no estarían en la cabaña a su regreso.

Sí, no había otra salida. Tenía que actuar y arriesgar su propia vida en el proceso. Abrió su boca y respiró a través de ella silenciosamente, anhelando controlar la prominente agitación de sus nervios convertidos en verdaderas estalactitas. Extrajo el puñal desde su bolsillo y lo miró como pidiéndole ayuda a él. Observó el filo y pasó la yema de su índice diestro para verificarlo. La diminuta herida que le produjo con apenas un roce, le hizo ver que el metal estaba en su punto perfecto. Su puñal entraría en la piel de esos malditos tal como lo haría un ariete en la puerta de un castillo.

Calmó sus nervios a través de inaudibles suspiros; deslizó la esquina de su bufanda para cubrir su mano y el puñal que sostenía en ella. Había llegado el momento de encarar a la muerte. No tenía más alternativa que salvar a esa niña o morir en el intento. Rápidamente maquinó el plan a seguir: fingiría que se había perdido en el bosque y, apenas el asesino bajara la guardia por verlo tan sólo un niño, lo apuñalaría en el corazón sin dudarlo. Sin más demora, finalmente tocó la puerta y se preparó para lo peor. Matar o morir eran las únicas opciones disponibles. Ulteriores pasos se escucharon por dentro y Eren supo que muy pronto la puerta se abriría.

Había llegado la hora.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —fue la furibunda bienvenida que recibió.

—Es que... me he perdido en el bosque... —tartamudeó a propósito, fingiendo perfectamente a pesar de su corta edad.

De cuajo y extrañamente, la ira del adulto se extinguió tan rápidamente como había llegado. Una sonrisa siniestra se forjó en sus labios.

—Eso no está bien... los niños no deberían andar solos por el bosque —el hombre se agachó un poco y le acarició la cabeza como una forma de ganar su confianza. El chico tenía los ojos de color esmeralda y quizás podrían venderlo a buen precio en el mercado negro. Ya sea para sacarle los órganos para algún trasplante o como juguete sexual de otros pervertidos adinerados —. Pero tranquilo, ahora nosotros cuidaremos de...

Fue entonces que la voz del hombre fue acallada y reemplazada por un gemido de punzante dolor. Sintió algo frío y metálico desplazándose a través de su órgano circulatorio principal; luego la humedad del líquido vital mojó sus ropas, tiñéndolas de vívido y palpitante rojo.

—¡Muere de una vez, escoria!

El arma blanca se desenvainó como un turbulento remolino. Abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido, apenas tomando noción de que un niño lo enviaría al profundo pozo oscuro de la muerte. Finalmente, su órgano vital fue desecho por la puñalada y extinguió sus sombríos latidos. El cuerpo cayó al suelo como un costal de piedras y el violador en el interior del otro cuarto, tuvo que interrumpir el iniciado acto sexual. Salió de Mikasa, acomodó sus calzoncillos y subió su pantalón velozmente. Ajustó el cinturón y abrió la puerta de un vehemente tirón. Entonces abrió sus ojos a un tamaño que incluso pareció sobrepasar los límites biológicos; sus pupilas se dilataron tanto que imitaron a la perfección las de un gato en la noche. La sorpresa entregada por el destino había sido demasiada: un simple niño había matado a su compañero de fechorías.

—¡Quieto ahí, mocoso de mierda! —bramó cuando por fin logró reaccionar.

El aludido hizo caso omiso; cerró la puerta principal, desapareciendo tras ella.

Presuroso, el delincuente corrió tras él y abrió la entrada. Escrutó de derecha a izquierda hacia donde podría haber escapado el maldito infante. Estaba seguro de que había corrido a toda velocidad para huir lo más rápido posible. Dando por cierta su presunción, fue completamente abrumado por el asombro cuando desde las sombras aquel chico de ojos verdes se abalanzaba contra él con una lanza de cazador. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El infante, que con esfuerzo le llegaba a la cintura, había clavado el arma precisamente en su punto más vulnerable. Dañado de manera letal, no pudo siquiera defenderse cuando Eren se lanzó encima de él como si fuera un ente sediento de sangre. ¿Realmente era un niño? ¿O era un demonio que había tomado la forma de un niño?

—¡Muere! ¡Muérete, maldito! ¡No te vuelvas a levantar!

El puñal se alzó por sobre sus hombros una y otra vez, desatando toda su furia en cada frenética cuchillada prodigada. Profundas y demenciales, resultaron. Eren no se permitió dudas de ningún tipo; clavó la filosa hoja hasta hacerla desaparecer completamente, hundiéndola en la carne del maldito homicida y violador. Una, y otra, y otra vez. Sin cesar, sin darse tiempo a detenerse un mísero segundo. Jamás había asesinado a alguien, pero a monstruos como éstos ni siquiera podía considerárselos como personas. A pesar de ser tan sólo un niño, no tendría ningún cargo de conciencia por acabar con engendros como esos.

El asesino esta vez sintió el pavor de la muerte en sus propias carnes. Asesinado de una forma igual o peor a las que él había realizado en su deleznable vida criminal. El karma le cobró todas sus deudas y terminó muriendo de forma acorde a alguien de su cruenta calaña. El averno quedó satisfecho con el nuevo trofeo que terminó llegando a su reino.

Cuando los ojos del maldito perdieron el don de la vida, abiertos y perdidos en el vacío de la nada, Eren cesó el trabajo de apuñalarlo. Al acabar su frenesí de inusitada violencia, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de respirar por la boca. Engulló bocanadas de aire con la intención de regular la tremenda agitación de su respiración y de su alterado ritmo cardíaco. Por un momento, incluso pensó que de verdad su corazón saldría a través del pecho. El cofre abierto de colérica adrenalina fue bajando paulatinamente su dosis y continuó llamando a la calma a través de largos y profusos respiros. Finalmente recuperó la compostura al cabo de varios segundos.

Justo en la puerta abierta del otro cuarto, vio a la chiquilla que tenía su misma edad y el espanto se plasmó en sus ojos. Inevitablemente, sintió un punzante dolor en su alma. Parecía ya estar muerta. Había llegado demasiado tarde para salvarla. Sus ojos miraban a la nada, vacíos y carentes de vida, inundados en la sordidez pútrida de la muerte. Hilos de sangre manaban desde su entrepierna; un hecho que resultaba realmente sobrecogedor presenciarlo...

Compungido hasta la última de sus células, Eren tomó el candelabro desde la mesa y se acercó a ella, todavía aunando la esperanza de que siguiera con vida. Su desnudez y la sangre eran la prueba de que habían hecho algo muy malo con ella; algo que no se atrevía siquiera a imaginar...

Cuando llegó a su lado, se arrodilló e intentó hacerla reaccionar, hablándole y moviéndola suavemente con sus manos. La falta de reacción provocó que el volumen de su voz y de sus movimientos aumentasen. Finalmente, a través de su audición, la chica consiguió escapar levemente de la honda abstracción que utilizó para aminorar el sufrimiento recién padecido. Sin embargo, su mirada seguía perdida y vacua; una que claramente gritaba a través de sus pupilas que no quería seguir viviendo.

—Perdóname. Perdóname por llegar tarde —dijo él con voz temblorosa y a punto de llorar un mar de dolor. De hecho, un par de lágrimas escaparon por sus rabillos inexorablemente.

Mikasa cerró sus ojos, nadando a través de las sufrientes oleadas tanto físicas como esprituales. Su dualidad cuerpo-alma había sido desintegrada, pero la voz de quien le hablaba le hizo recordar que seguía viva a pesar de todo. Le sorprendió el hecho de que alguien que no conocía le estuviese pidiendo perdón. De improviso, su audición fue acompañada por la vista y entonces la cara del niño de expresivos ojos esmeraldas apareció a plenitud. Ese chico le estaba demostrando que el bien si existía después de todo. Que todavía había algo de bondad desparramada en el cruel y maldito mundo.

Eren no supo qué hacer. Matar a unos asesinos era algo mucho más fácil que consolar a una víctima. Quiso hablar e intentó hacerlo, pero su lengua fue poseída por una especie de calambre irremediable. No sabía qué decirle. No sabía cómo darle solaz a esa atribulada alma que tenía en frente. Con lágrimas desbordando sus ojos, sólo atinó a pedirle perdón nuevamente por no llegar antes.

Ella intensificó su mirada y el cariz en sus azabaches luceros desterró el doloroso vacío anterior. Algo ínfimo, pero íntimo al mismo tiempo, afloró en ella.

Permanecieron en cómplice silencio, hablando a través de sus ojos. Verde y negro se fusionaron en la complicidad del sufrimiento. Una como su víctima, otro sufriéndolo por su prodigiosa empatía.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo pasó. Quizás fueron minutos enteros o solamente segundos. El tiempo había trastocado su lógica completamente, ingresando a un inusitado ralentí. Cuando finalmente el futuro titán atacante reaccionó, cortó las amarras para liberarla. Fue sólo entonces, en ese momento, que le dio atención a un detalle que había pasado por alto todavía. Avergonzado, tomó conciencia de que ella estaba desnuda y preocupado por lo invasivo que podía resultar, dio vuelta su mirada para no profanar su forzada desnudez. Se posicionó en frente y sin dirigirle la mirada, dijo aparentando calma:

—Soy el hijo del doctor Jaeger. Íbamos a visitarlos para que pudiéramos conocernos, pero cuando llegamos...

—Eran tres... —interrumpió ella; su voz fue tan débil e inconsistente como las gotas del rocío estival. Mortecina y moribunda, fulguró.

El chiquillo parpadeó sorpresa ante la nueva información recibida. Si eran tres, entonces faltaba un criminal por eliminar todavía. Uno que no tardaría en aparecer. Ni siquiera alcanzó a asimilar tal idea, cuando desde atrás sintió una potente patada al cuello que por poco casi se lo fractura.

—¿Tú los mataste? ¿¡Fuiste tú!? —preguntó el recién llegado, apenas asimilando que un niño de ese tamaño hubiese podido acabar con sus dos compañeros. Era inverosímil, empero, los cadáveres estaban ahí como la prueba más fehaciente de ello.

Tomó al niño desde el cuello, dispuesto a ahorcarlo hasta la muerte a pesar de la bufanda que llevaba encima. Lo alzó entre sus brazos como si tuviera el peso de una pluma o inclusive algo más ligero.

Un gorgoreo sordo surgió a duras penas desde el gollete pueril. A pesar de las manos demoníacas que lo aprisionaban, Eren miró hacia la niña que intentaba salvar. Ella seguía en el suelo sin atisbo alguno de movimiento. Si no hacía algo, ambos morirían sin remedio. Manifestándose a través de un esfuerzo supremo, logró forzar palabras que resultaran inteligibles.

—¡Lucha! —gritó desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Mikasa continuó inmóvil en el suelo, ausente de reacción corporal. La conmoción de perder a sus padres y ser violada seguía punzando a satánica intensidad.

—¡Tienes que luchar! ¡Si no luchas no puedes ganar! —siseó a todo volumen lo último que pudo antes que las manos que lo sostenían lograsen censurar sus cuerdas vocales.

Fue entonces que algo despertó en la mente de Mikasa. Algo inexplicable que la conminó a ponerse de pie. Una especie de rayo espiritual, un relámpago en su interior, que le gritó que tenía que levantarse y salvar al niño que había puesto en riesgo su propia vida para rescatarla. Ese niño que no dudó en ayudarla a pesar de los infinitos riesgos.

Poseída por esa fuerza desconocida tomó el cuchillo entre sus manos, pero éste temblaba demasiado en ellas. Fue un verdadero milagro que no se estrellara contra el suelo. Así no sería capaz de hacer absolutamente nada. _«Lucha»_ se repitieron las palabras de él en su fuero íntimo, mientras sus perlas negras se clavaban en las agonizantes esmeraldas. El niño iba a fallecer muy pronto por la falta de aire; su rostro enrojecido así lo indicaba.

Gracias a esos ojos tan expresivos, Mikasa comprendió que, incluso al borde de la muerte, él tenía fe en ella y sus fuerzas. También asomó, como una relampagueante imagen espectral, la imagen de sus padres violentamente asesinados. Ahora tenía la posibilidad de vengar sus muertes con sus propias manos.

Debía hacerlo... ¡Podía hacerlo!

De súbito, dejó de sentir el asqueroso dolor punzante que incendiaba su cavidad vaginal. También dejó de percibir el dolor por la muerte de sus amados padres. Tanto el daño físico como el psicológico quedaron de lado ante la imperiosa necesidad de luchar. Toda percepción de sufrimiento fue bloqueada de raíz. Todo lo que no tuviera relación con las palabras de Eren fue desterrado de su ser. Y entonces lo entendió todo con una claridad abrumadora; omnisciente: ¡Tenía que luchar a cualquier precio! El cuchillo dejó de temblar, sin siquiera realizar un minúsculo movimiento; ahora permanecía tan estático y firme como una espada clavada en lo más profundo de una roca. Tuvo conciencia de todo a su alrededor y su percepción aumentó hasta el punto máximo de la capacidad humana e inhumana. Tuvo la impresión de que incluso habría sido consciente de las pisadas de una hormiga. Todo se magnificó y se ralentizó al mismo tiempo. Las imágenes se movían en cámara lenta a través de su campo visual. Como si la velocidad normal del tiempo se hubiese trastocado al uno por ciento.

El destellante vendaval en su interior contactó cada célula de su cuerpo y les impregnó un temple supremo, monárquico en toda su extensión. Sus nervios se sometieron al control de su alma y recordó lo cruel que era el mundo. Y para sobrevivir en un mundo cruel, hay que volverse cruel. Precisamente aquello hizo el niño que tenía en frente. Para sobrevivir a los asesinos, se convirtió en un asesino. Sí, en este crudelísimo mundo no tenía más opción que luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

A partir de entonces, Mikasa adquiriría de forma permanente un control total de su cuerpo, multiplicando sus fuerzas decenas de veces. Gracias a la valentía de Eren, había despertado el ackerbond. Mismo que la estaba ayudando, en este mismo instante, a superar más rápidamente la terrible situación recién vivida.

Corrió a toda velocidad hacia el maldito asesino y, sin darle tiempo siquiera a reaccionar, le clavó la cuchilla por la espalda, alcanzando el maligno y oscuro corazón que poseía. Él, la boca entreabierta mediante, bajó su cabeza y vio como la punta ensangrentada del puñal sobresalía por su pecho. Había sido atravesado por el metal en tan solo un mísero segundo. El sofocamiento al que sometía a Eren se deshizo instantáneamente. Cayó al suelo retorciéndose en un dolor que no fue capaz de gritar. Entre profusos estertores, el demonio con forma humana agonizó hasta expulsar su último suspiro.

Cuando aquello sucedió, las esmeraldas y las perlas negras se contactaron de una manera apoteósica. Permanecieron estáticos, tomando plena conciencia de que este momento marcaría sus vidas por y para siempre. El destino los había enlazado de una trágica, pero muy profunda forma.

Conectando los deseos de sus almas, profundizaron todavía más sus miradas. ¿Cuánto pasaron así? Nadie podría asegurarlo. Estuvieron quietos en el abismo de muerte y sangre que los rodeaba sin sentir el paso del tiempo. El silencio pudo ser de sólo segundos o de muchísimos minutos.

Habían sobrevivido, pero Mikasa tuvo que pagar un precio muy alto por ello. Su vagina había dejado de emitir sangre, pero una vez extinguida la inyección de adrenalina, el dolor volvió con furor. Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo físico, el sufrimiento que padecía su alma consiguió apaciguarse un poco. La venganza, como una buena amiga, le dio algo de tranquilidad y refugio en medio de la cruenta tormenta. Los malditos criminales que habían arrebatado la vida de sus padres sin compasión, ahora compartían el mismo desenlace. Pero, a diferencia de su amada familia, el infierno sería el nuevo hogar de los tres infelices si es que existía el otro mundo.

Eren dejó de ser absorbido por la emoción y dio cuenta nuevamente que la chica seguía sin ropa que la cubriera. Avergonzado y acongojado al mismo tiempo, se dio vuelta para no profanar su desnudez. Por el gesto esbozado por el niño, Mikasa se percató de que seguía sin nada encima. Bajó su mirada y gracias a la luz del candelabro antes traído por él, vio sus prendas que yacían desparramadas por el suelo. Se acuclilló lentamente; mas su primera intención fue deshacer, con la camisa del occiso que yacía a su lado, los pegajosos hilos de sangre adheridos al interior de sus muslos. Sólo cuando hubo terminado, recogió sus ropas y comenzó el proceso de vestirse. Sus bragas en primer lugar; sus calcetas en el segundo; luego, el vestido terminó por cubrirla desde los hombros hasta las rodillas. Por último, los zapatos en sus pies culminaron la acción.

Cuando Eren dejó de escuchar el tenue ruido de prendas y calzado deslizándose, preguntó:

—¿Estás vestida ya?

—Sí —confirmó la suposición.

El chico se volteó, desenrolló con su diestra la bufanda que cubría su cuello y se la ofreció a quién se convertiría en su mejor amiga.

—Toma, pónetela —su voz salió sumamente triste, pues a pesar de seguir con vida no podía alegrarse de ello. La chica tendría la difícil misión de superar un ingente trauma —. Hace mucho frío.

Mikasa, entre sorprendida e incrédula, estancó su mirada en la amable mano que deseaba ayudarla, dudando sobre qué hacer. Finalmente reaccionó verbalmente.

—¿Pero tú?

—Yo estaré bien —dijo muy seguro —. Soy fuerte o al menos pretendo serlo siempre.

Incluso en su desgraciada situación, Mikasa pensó en la gelidez del ambiente que tendría que soportar él. Sin embargo, Eren aniquiló sus dudas cuando dio un par de pasos hacia ella y le colocó la bufanda alrededor del cuello, enrollándola en un hábil movimiento que no dejó ningún espacio cervical al aire libre. Era de indudable buena tela, puesto que el calor la cobijó de inmediato.

—Ahora ya no sentirás frío.

Ante esas palabras rellenas de empatía y el cariño de obsequiarle la bufanda, Mikasa soltó profundas y silenciosas lágrimas de emoción que recorrieron el valle de sus mejillas.

Eren pensó en darle un abrazo para consolarla y ahuyentar en algo su sufrimiento, pero reflexionó que lo mejor era dar pie atrás su idea. Después de vivir lo que tuvo que vivir, ella lo que menos querría sería tener contacto físico con otra persona. A pesar de su corta edad, él entendió perfectamente que algo muy vil había sucedido. Algo que no quería ni siquiera imaginar. A causa de ello, se limitó a querer darle algo de solaz por medio de sus labios.

—Sé que ahora estás sola y no sabes cuanto lo lamento —lleno de tristeza, bajó su cabeza. Se dio una prudente pausa y luego la alzó nuevamente—. Pero creo que podrás vivir con nosotros. Mi padre es buena gente y querrá ayudarte también. Vamos con él.

Mikasa, todavía más conmovida por su amabilidad, esta vez no dudó en hacer caso a sus palabras. Así, dio alrededor de tres o cuatro pasos para seguir a su salvador, pero el dolor en sus paredes vaginales se hizo profuso y latente nuevamente. Sin poder evitarlo, un rictus de severa angustia se dibujó en su rostro. La emoción y los restos de adrenalina aún fluyendo, la ayudaron a enmudecer la fogata ardiente que quemaba su ultrajada intimidad. Sin embargo, al moverse ahora, volvió a sentirla como una tortura. Cada paso que dio, cada movimiento de sus piernas, significó un diabólico incendio en su zona más íntima. Una niña de nueve años ni siquiera tenía una vagina desarrollada que pudiera soportar de mejor manera el abominable dolor de una penetración forzada.

—Me duele caminar. Me duele mucho —dijo ella, mientras renovadas lágrimas caían desde sus ojos.

—Yo te ayudaré —dijo él en forma solícita. Como nunca lo había sido antes y probablemente como nunca lo sería después. Caminó hacia ella, le dio la espalda y se agachó para que ella se le subiera cual jinete —. Te llevaré en mi espalda.

Ella, por un momento, lo miró desconcertada y dudó si recargarse sobre él. Sería un gran esfuerzo llevarla de esa manera.

—No te preocupes —le dijo él como si de alguna forma hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos—, mi padre debe andar cerca. No caminaré mucho antes de encontrarlo.

Fue entonces, ante esa seguridad y confianza que desplegaba el chico nuevamente, que la mestiza accedió a subir a su espalda. Eren tuvo suerte de que Mikasa fuera delgada, pues la pudo cargar perfectamente gracias a ello. Inició la marcha, mientras la afligida niña sólo pensaba en llegar a un baño y ducharse durante horas e inclusive días enteros.

—Necesito bañarme —dijo con gran pesar irrefrenable —. Necesito ducharme —repitió aumentando incluso todavía más el dolor en su voz, la cual dio tremores inevitables.

Sí, necesitaba darse una ducha. Necesitaba borrar la asquerosa inmundicia que ese maldito hombre había marcado en su piel. Procuraba con urgencia deshacer la detestable esencia que todavía podía sentir encima suyo, rodeándola como una contaminada miasma. Necesitaba que límpida agua purificara su cuerpo durante un tiempo que se volviera interminable.

—Lo harás cuando llegues a mi hogar. _Nuestro_ hogar —recalcó él la penúltima palabra, sin mostrar un ápice de duda al respecto. Arrojaba una seguridad que no se apagaría ni aunque le arrojaran todos los mares del mundo encima.

Ella se conmovió hasta el punto de que las lágrimas difuminaron completamente su visión.

—Gracias... —musitó a duras penas—. Gracias por todo —esta vez logró iterarlo a mayor volumen audible.

—No hay de qué —tragó saliva por la sequedad fulminante que agobiaba su garganta. Debido a su bufanda, el estrangulamiento no le dejó graves y dolorosas secuelas. Pero la sed que sentía se comparaba a la de alguien que pasó días transitando un desierto. Unos segundos después, preguntó para confirmar el dato presente en su mente—: ¿Te llamas Mikasa, verdad?

—Sí.

—Yo soy Eren. Es un gusto.

Eren. Ese era el nombre de quien marcaría su vida por y para siempre. Un nombre que le pareció que le pertenecía a un ángel en vez de a un ser humano. Un ángel de hermosos ojos esmeraldas que la había rescatado del mismísimo infierno.

Y, súbitamente invadida por un enjambre incontenible de emociones, aferró más sus brazos al cuello de su nuevo amigo.

* * *

_Continuará._


	2. Capítulo Segundo

_Muchas gracias por su apoyo a través de reviews a LittlePackofAngst y Zoe. También muchas gracias a quienes agregaron a favs y follows :D Espero que sean principalmente ustedes quienes disfruten (o sufran) este dramático capítulo._

* * *

**_Trauma, Capítulo II_**

* * *

Cuando Eren encontró a su padre, fue éste quien cargó a la pequeña en sus brazos. Aunque inevitablemente tuvo que regañar a su hijo por poner en riesgo su vida, en el fondo se sintió inmensamente orgulloso de él. Sin embargo, cuando se percató de la evidente situación sexual sufrida por Mikasa, su faz esbozó inmediatamente un mohín de profunda amargura. Como doctor, lo primero que pensó fue en las secuelas físicas que podría padecer. Un embarazo no deseado era imposible, pues a Mikasa todavía no le había llegado la menarquia. Lo sabía bien ya que una de las razones por las cuales los Ackerman le habían pedido una visita, además del chequeo médico, era para que le explicara a Mikasa lo que era la menstruación y que la preparase para el cambio hormonal que daría su cuerpo en un par de años o quizás algún tiempo más, dependiendo de cuán precoz, normal o tardío, resultara el despertar reproductivo en su cuerpo. De modo que un embarazo quedaba descartado, pues era muy poco probable que en este preciso momento su cuerpo comenzara a ovular. Cierto era que habían casos prematuros en que la menstruación llegaba a los nueve años, pero eran casos aislados y poco comunes. Además, al parecer Eren había interrumpido el forzado acto sexual, de modo que el maldito que la violó probablemente no alcanzó a eyacular en ella. Aunque no tenía la seguridad de ello, tuvo y sostuvo la esperanza de que ojalá sucediese así.

Descartado lo del embarazo, pasó al segundo problema que podría aquejarla: alguna enfermedad sexual contagiosa. Por suerte, en Paradis un virus letal como el VIH no existía, pero la sifílis y la gonorrea, entre otros padecimientos, si resultaban un problema que podría complicarse. Esperaba que no se dieran tales enfermedades en ella, pero sólo podría saberlo certeramente después de hacer pruebas de sangre.

Respecto a las heridas en su intimidad, ellas sanarían más temprano que tarde. La vagina era un músculo muy poderoso y tan elástico que incluso resistía el paso de un bebé a través de ella. A pesar de que Mikasa sólo contara con nueve años, era un hecho que su órgano sexual podría regenerar cualquier herida, o incluso un desgarro, que ese degenerado le hubiera provocado.

Lo físico, dentro de lo terrible de la situación, tenía solución. Sin embargo, lo psicológico era otra cosa muy distinta...

El trauma de perder a sus padres y ser violada podría destruir a Mikasa. Era un trauma demasiado grande y mucho más para una niña de tan sólo nueve años. Lo que más necesitaría ella sería cariño, afecto y amor. El amor puro y honesto era el mejor remedio que podría tener. Pero sería un proceso difícil, muy difícil de sobrellevar...

Abstraído en sus pensamientos, finalmente llegó a casa. Al hacerlo, dio cuenta que Eren le tomaba la mano a Mikasa como una forma de darle apoyo y ella correspondía el gesto apretando la varonil. No tuvo dudas que ambos formarían un gran enlace que perduraría a través del tiempo.

—Eren, toma la llave de mi bolsillo y abre por favor —le pidió su padre, para luego indicar con sus labios el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

Entraron al hogar y la usualmente alegre Carla, que ahora lucía muy preocupada por lo tardío que ya era, fue sorprendida por los hechos. Una vez que los mismos fueron explicados brevemente, su empatía crujió al punto que instantáneas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

La familia Jaeger acompañó a Mikasa hasta el baño y le dieron todo su apoyo antes de que entrara a ducharse. Le dedicaron dulces y emotivas palabras que, aunque dichas con toda la buena intención del mundo, no servirían para aminorar el dolor de la pequeña. No ahora.

Volvieron a la sala de estar con rostros compungidos y pensando de qué manera ayudar mejor a la sobreviviente Ackerman.

—Iré por ropa de niña y un pijama con alguna de mis amigas que si tienen hijas. Y mañana, apenas despierte, iré a la tienda a comprarle ropa nueva —dijo la madre de Eren, tomando la palabra a la vez de la iniciativa.

Su esposo asintió con un movimento de cabeza. Pocos segundos después, agregó: —Yo voy a tomar los cuchillos y tenedores y los guardaré en uno de mis cajones con llave. Esa chica está sufriendo mucho y los pensamientos suicidas serán una constante en su mente en las primeras semanas.

—Ella va a luchar, papá. Sé que lo hará —dijo Eren, confiando plena y ciegamente en ella.

—Yo también confío en eso, pero nunca está de sobra tomar precauciones —respondió él con aquella sabiduría que dan los años.

Carla desapareció tras el corredor y volvió en cosa de un minuto al salón principal.

—Bien, ya me voy —anunció presurosa, sin perder tiempo. Sólo se puso un abrigo encima de sus ropas, además de un par de zapatos, y estuvo lista para partir. Era muy tarde, pero sabía que por la situación su amiga más cercana podría entender que golpeara su puerta a estas altas horas de la noche.

—Te acompaño, mamá —dijo Eren que, con lo recién sucedido, no quería que su madre anduviera sola de noche ni siquiera en la cercanía de las casas vecinas.

—De acuerdo, hijo. Y de paso me explicas lo que pasó con más detalle.

Así, Eren y su madre salieron del hogar mientras Grisha se ocupada de los cuchillos y demás objetos metálicos de la casa. Guardaría en el sótano, y bajo llave, cualquier objeto que fuera filoso y representara una tentación hacia la muerte.

* * *

Mikasa ya estaba a puerta cerrada en el baño de los Jaeger y, sabiendo que caminar aumentaba su dolor, apretó los dientes para hacerlo y acercarse a la ducha. Tendría que moverse lo menos posible durante las siguientes horas, o incluso días, para enmudecer siquiera un poco el incendio infernal que sentía en el interior de su entrepierna.

Lentamente se sacó sus ropas y al echar un atento vistazo a su calzón, vio que se había manchado con un poco de sangre más oscura de lo normal. Evidentemente, su órgano sexual seguía el proceso de cicatrización y la sangre no coagulaba del todo todavía; eso explicaba de manera lógica el dolor punzante y aberrante que surgía en su intimidad.

¿Cuanto tiempo duraría así? No lo sabía, pero incluso si supiera tal información, aquello no le serviría de consuelo ni disminuiría el potente dolor físico que estaba sintiendo ahora. Lo único que pudo hacer fue rogar porque durase lo menos posible.

Dejó sus prendas en el suelo, pero la bufanda no tuvo el mismo destino: cuidadosamente la posó sobre una gran canasta de mimbre que allí había. Después se introdujo a la ducha. Permaneció inmóvil largos segundos, sin ganas de pensar, sin ganas de sentir, sin ganas de existir. Si hubiera podido detener los latidos de su corazón, sin duda que lo habría hecho en este mismo instante. Lentamente, se echó de costado sobre las baldosas de la ducha, despreciando ese frío inherente a ellas que pareció morderle las costillas. Cerró sus manos en puños por delante de su boca y apretó sus rodillas contra el abdomen, adoptando una posición fetal. No sintió nada más que las lágrimas que comenzaron a derramar sus ojos. Lo único que podía sentir era aquel siniestro dolor enquistado en su alma.

Se abrazó y lloró a solas. Sin que nadie la viera, sin que nadie la consolara. Quería estar sola con su propio dolor y desahogarse a través de un mudo llanto que a nadie preocupara. Quería a sus padres de vuelta y sus pensamientos, como si de un cine mental se tratara, plasmaban en imágenes los momentos más bellos vividos junto a ellos. Nunca más escucharía las tiernas caricias de su madre o la voz cálida y amorosa de su padre. Jamás volvería a verlos. Lo bello poco duró: los momentos hermosos fueron reemplazados por la agonía de sus muertes. El cuerpo de su padre cayendo al suelo, en la puerta de su hogar, sorprendido por la alevosa maldad. Después surgió su madre, completamente desesperada, intentando defenderla y gritándole que huyera...

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de despedirse de ellos...

Debieron morir con la angustia de no saber qué pasaría con su hija, o imaginando que sería la siguiente en hacerlo. Qué horrible muerte tuvieron ambos; una que personas tan buenas como ellos no merecían por nada del mundo. Pero el maldito mundo era así de cruel. Así de injusto.

Las imágenes de sus padres siendo asesinados siguió recorriendo sus laberintos mentales una vez tras otra. Y cada una de esas veces, el aliento se le cortaba como si un violento y voraz espectro se lo hubiera succionado.

La rabia, el dolor y la frustración la llevaron a un ataque nervioso, que, dedos agarrotados mediante, la hizo clavar sus uñas en los hombros con frenética fuerza, causándose arañazos que comenzaron a soltar hilos de sangre. Pero lo más preocupante de todo es que no le importó en lo más mínimo que así fuera. No le importaba nada ya. Y cuando alguien llega a la terrible situación de que ni siquiera le importa hacerse daño, entonces la muerte disfrazada de suicidio, ve una oportunidad y se acerca desde una esquina del alma, avanzando de manera lenta, pero mordaz al mismo tiempo.

Ni siquiera sentía que tuviese un alma que quisiera seguir adelante. Esa alma feliz que alguna vez tuvo había sido desintegrada y mutado en una entidad de ineluctable dolor. Realmente no tenía fuerzas para continuar. No sólo había perdido a sus padres, también había vivido una cruenta situación sexual que absolutamente nadie debería vivir. Mucho menos una niña de su edad. Probablemente lo padecido terminaría por destrozar su raciocinio, puesto que vivir algo así podría desquiciar a cualquiera. Sí, los pensamientos suicidas serían algo recurrente en los primeros meses de recuperación...

¿Recuperación? ¿Cuál recuperación?

Se sentía sucia, manchada y contaminada. Y el sexto sentido, tomando de la mano a un certero presentimiento, exclamó algo de manera insistente y casi irrefutable: toda su vida se sentiría así. Que hiciera lo que hiciera jamás podría superar lo nefasto que habían hecho con ella. Y, en cierto modo, aquella sombra de desesperanza tenía completa razón. Una violación nunca se superaba totalmente, siempre quedaba una llaga abierta ajando eternamente el corazón. Algo que la atacaría de forma sempiterna hasta el día que exhalara su último aliento.

Recordó, por esos caprichos que solía tener la mente, una vez que su padre le aconsejó que en caso de peligro y por necesidad de defenderse, debía usar sus dientes pues éstos eran la mejor arma natural con la que un ser humano contaba. Lamentablemente ni siquiera pudo hacer eso contra esos malditos engendros. Se lamentó por ser tan pequeña, por ser tan débil. Sin embargo, aquel consejo quizás no caería en la total inutilidad. Ahora si que podría usar sus dientes para otra cosa...

Los utilizaría, pero no para defenderse de los asesinos, sino del impiadoso dolor.

Alzó su mano diestra, posicionando la palma frente a su vista. Ésta última se dirigió hacia sus muñecas, fijándose en las venas que asomaban por la nívea piel que las cubría. Le llamó la atención ver como parecían dos ríos principales, que se ramificaban en otros más delgados y por lo tanto menos visibles. Pero no quería ver ese azul mentiroso que esbozaba la sangre bajo su piel. Quería ver su verdadero color, el rojo, brotando a raudales en un caudal que la llevaría hacia la pérdida total de conciencia y dolor...

Ella ya nunca más sería la Mikasa de antes. Nunca más sería esa niña consentida por sus padres. Nunca más sería feliz. La felicidad la abandonó y no volvería a brillar nunca más...

Esa era la única verdad. Por lo tanto, desangrarse hasta morir sería incluso un premio en su situación. Quería dejar de existir y reunirse así con sus padres. Lo deseaba de verdad. Simplemente no deseaba seguir viviendo. Morir desangrada allí mismo, en la ducha, sería un buen final para dejar de sentir ese sufrimiento que la carcomía cual bestia hambrienta.

Abrió su boca y acercó la muñeca diestra a ella. Los dientes se prepararon a morder y desgarrar la piel hasta su capa más profunda. Se sumió en la oscuridad que los párpados cerrados provocaban, pensando en ser rodeada por sólo una cosa, una que estaba atravesando su mente como una afilada estaca intangible: la muerte. Posicionó incisivos, caninos e incluso molares, cubriendo el rango completo de su muñeca. Y estuvo a un tris de cumplir su ansiada meta. Realmente lo estuvo. Sin embargo, por algún ignoto vericueto, la voz de sus propios pensamientos fue acallada y fue la voz de Eren quien tomó posesión de ellos. Su comando surgió tan salvaje como una idea disparada en forma de bala: _«Lucha»_. A pesar de la casi irrefrenable potencia adquirida por su deseo de muerte, podía sentir esa palabra como una orden en su interior, como una especie de luz al final de un oscuro túnel. _«Lucha»_, se repitieron la palabra una vez más. ¿Pero acaso podría hacerlo con tanto dolor mortificándola? No supo cuanto tiempo pasó dudando, pero debió ser mucho. Una decisión de vida o muerte, en toda la extensión que esas palabras significaban. De pronto dio un suspiro, uno tan largo y profundo que arrojó una nube de vaho al aire. Aunque la muerte siguiera tentándola con llevarla a su oscuro seno, supo, cual revelación, que debía cargar la pesada cruz sobre sus hombros y luchar contra el mundo cruel. Por más que le costara hacerlo, no podía darle el placer a la parca, al destino y a esos tres malditos asesinos, de caer rendida. Porque matarse era eso: rendirse. Y una pequeña nebulosa en su interior le decía que no lo hiciera, que tenía que pelear para seguir adelante y encarar a la vida a pesar del dolor. Que tenía que luchar en honor a sus padres que no querrían verla sucumbir.

Tuvo muy claro que sombríos pensamientos oscurecerían su mente durante los siguientes días, semanas, meses e incluso años. Que el sufrimiento incrustado en su alma nunca desaparecería, sólo aprendería a lidiar con él, intentando relegarlo hacia un calabozo mental. Pero cada vez que sintiera desfallecer y perderse en la maraña de dolor, recordaría esas palabras como un mantra a seguir: _«Lucha»_. Y eso es lo que haría con todas las fuerzas de flaqueza invocadas desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

La batalla entre la muerte y la vida, aquella disensión escrita como un arcaico designio desde muchos eones atrás, terminó siendo ganada esta vez por las ansias de vivir. De sobrevivir.

Pero haber ganado aquella importante batalla, no significaba que la guerra contra el dolor estuviese también ganada...

Necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba liberar todo el sufrir y todo el odio que llevaba en su interior. Fue entonces que nuevamente lloró y lloró. Y volvió a llorar. Recriminando a la vida, recriminándose a ella misma por haber sido tan débil, a pesar de ser una niña que no tenía culpa de absolutamente nada. Cuando, después de un largo rato, sus glándulas lacrimales parecieron agotarse y advertir que sus ojos ya escocían, Mikasa despertó del trance recién vivido. Su cuerpo abandonó el frío de las baldosas y fueron sólo sus pies los que permanecieron enfrentándose a él. Miró el grifo un largo momento y posó su diestra sobre él, aferrándose por última vez a la idea de que estaba viviendo una pesadilla. Se equivocaba rotundamente en su presunción y lo sabía perfectamente. No era una pesadilla, pero a veces la esperanza era terca y permanecía como una última, imaginaria e inútil chance. Giró la canilla y la cálida agua acarició gentilmente su piel, dándole un diminuto consuelo que ya se hacía perentorio.

Tomó el blanco jabón entre sus manos y comenzó a frotarlo con enorme ansiedad a través de todo su cuerpo. De hecho, la fuerza que ejerció lo partió en dos mitades que casi resultaron perfectas. Una pequeña prueba del ackerbond recién despertado.

Enjabonó sus pechos de niña, su mejilla, su intimidad y sus piernas. Una vez tras otra, sin detenerse, impulsada por una fuerza más allá de su razón. Quería deshacerse de la esencia de ese maldito ser que la había tocado; de esa sucia lengua desplazándose por sus mejillas y pezones; de sus dedos callosos recorriendo sus cabellos y el contorno de su figura. De su asquerosidad entrando en ella...

Siguió refregando sucesivamente, deslizando el jabón y su espuma un sinfín de veces a través de todo su cuerpo, incluso restregó tanto los lugares en donde él la había tocado, que empezó a causarse ella misma superficiales heridas en la piel. Y en las zonas donde no se lastimaba lo suficiente, se enrojeció de una forma anormal. Si continuaba de esa manera, más tarde su epidermis se terminaría descascarando como la de alguien que estuvo expuesto más de la cuenta al sol de una playa. Pero Mikasa no tenía conciencia de ello. Y en un infeliz mundo rodeado por murallas, ni siquiera sabía lo que era una playa.

Continuó las refriegas sin importale el dolor producido por la excesiva fuerza puesto en ello. Aquel dolor era la nada misma comparado al que sentía en su alma y en su dañada vagina. Frotó cada porción de su piel con frenesí y conmovedora desesperación. Intentó lanzar lejos, ¡borrar!, cada huella digital y carnal dejada en su cuerpo por aquel maldito depravado. Como si hacerse daño a sí misma pudiera borrar también sus dolorosos recuerdos. Pero, pese a sus desesperados intentos, no pudo lograrlo. La lengua de él, sus manos, la vulneración de su vagina, no se extinguían de su cabeza. Sólo el hecho de recordar esa lengua deslizándose por su mejilla, le provocó unas náuseas y un asco tremendo. Realmente tremendo. Segundos después, el recuerdo de la vil penetración empeoró algo que parecía imposible de empeorar. Producto de lo vívidas que se volvieron sus memorias, sintió profundas ganas de vomitar. Agachó su cara al sentir el turbulento remolino en su estómago, mientras el agua de la ducha se deslizaba por su espalda. Hizo el ademán de hacerlo y hubiese querido vomitar todo lo que llevaba por dentro, incluso su propio corazón para dejar de sentir tanto dolor, pero sólo logró escupir saliva mezclada con jugos gástricos de un color caquí no uniforme. Su estómago estaba vacío para lograr más que eso.

Vomitar tan poco no fue suficiente para sentirse mejor. Pero de hecho, aunque incluso pudiera vomitar su alma, tampoco serviría.

Cerró sus párpados y alzó su faz, dejando que el agua se encargara de limpiar los pegajosos restos del incompleto desahogo estomacal, que intentaban adherirse a su mentón y las comisuras de los labios.

Tomó una de las esponjas y el cepillo de baño, los cuales reemplazarían a sus propias manos. Quería deshacer, a través de todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, la inmundicia que todavía podía sentir impregnada sobre su piel. No resistía la sensación que quemaba su cavidad vaginal. ¡No lo soportaba! Quería mutilar su vagina, arrancarla de su cuerpo, acuchillarla y eviscerarla hasta deshacerla en pedazos. Nunca más sentirla, nunca más sentir en ella lo que ese maldito había hecho. Y eso era lo más doloroso de todo: que todavía podía sentirlo por dentro, que todavía podía sentir sus salvajes embestidas dañándola y causando ardientes heridas interiores. Todavía sentía a ese demonio profundamente en su interior, como si siguiera vivo y encima suyo aún, en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. ¡Y no podía librarse de esa repugnante sensación! Estaba tan arraigada, enraízada a su intimidad, que podía sentirlo inyectando asquerosa pus en su alma.

Pensó que ser mujer era lo peor del mundo. Un maleficio, una desgracia. Y quizás, en su situación, era normal que lo pensara. A sus escasos años, Mikasa no sabía todavía que muchos niños varones también eran violados y tenían que padecer el mismo horrible dolor.

Por unos momentos también sintió que, durante el resto de su vida, estaría plenamente dispuesta a odiar a todos los hombres. Que acercarse siquiera a unos metros de uno, le provocaría un enorme asco y repulsión. Y una vez más, quizás incluso habría sido normal que así le sucediera. Sólo el recuerdo de su amado padre y toda su bondad, además del niño llamado Eren, quien la había salvado arriesgando su propia vida, le hizo comprender rápidamente que no todos merecían ser juzgados por igual.

Se lavó una, y otra vez, y otra vez, con desesperación, con ansias de eliminar, borrar, difuminar, extinguir, cualquier rastro del violador en ella. Pero sabía que no podría lograrlo; sentía que lavarse sólo exteriormente de muy poco le serviría. No podría a menos que ella misma limpiara su interior. Tenía que hacerlo, no tenía más opción que hacerlo. No sabía si lo que pretendía hacer era algo bueno o malo, nunca había introducido nada allí antes, pero si sabía que necesitaba hacerlo o nunca jamás podría estar en paz consigo misma. Quería echar todo lo malo y putrefacto que sentía en su interior, aquello que sentía como un tumor cancerígeno que debía ser extraído de inmediato. Quería hurgar y sacar de esa manera la maldita toxicidad intrusa que la bestia inmunda había provocado en su interior. Esa infección ponzoñosa que sentía quemándola por dentro. Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tras ello, realizando un gran esfuerzo y apretando los dientes, intentó introducir su índice cubierto por el agua que, aunque poca y tenue, le ayudaría a purificar su interior. Pero apenas lo hizo, el ardor fue tan intenso que se vio obligada a extraer su dedo casi instantáneamente. Una máscara de genuino sufrimiento maquilló sus facciones, distorsionando la suavidad de su piel infantil y provocando arrugas tanto en su frente como en su mentón. Pudo sentir claramente que sus paredes vaginales estaban demasiado dañadas como para acometer su intención de limpiarse internamente. Sus conmovedores intentos por extraer la vomitiva ponzoña que sentía quemándola por dentro, resultaron completamente fútiles. Lloró por frustración, dolor y rabia. No quería seguir sintiendo esa aberración contaminándola por dentro, pero, por ahora, no tenía otra opción que claudicar su intención de «purificarse». No se sentía capaz ahora de introducir su dedo e intentar sacar con él todo lo malo que la corroía. No con ese dolor infernal. Pero necesitaba borrar de algún modo todo lo que ese maldito le había hecho; ¡tenía que hacerlo de alguna forma! Quería volver a intentarlo más tarde, cuando el dolor disminuyera su atroz volumen. Y si nuevamente no podía, lo haría más tarde, pero no podría estar tranquila hasta que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. No deseaba, por nada del mundo, seguir sintiéndose sucia, mancillada por ese maldito hombre. No quería seguir sintiéndose como una leprosa infectada.

Siguió enjabonándose cual enajenada, lavando su vulva una y otra vez. Estuvo un enorme tiempo duchándose sin que nadie la interrumpiera. La comprensiva empatía de la familia Jaeger le dio algo de solaz dentro de su terrible y horripilante situación.

Después de las cientos de veces —quizás incluso miles— que pasó el jabón por su cuerpo, fue el turno del champú para hacer lo mismo con sus cabellos que también fueron tocados por aquel demonio. Sólo cuando se sintió conforme con la limpieza casi sobrenatural que ejerció, decidió cerrar el grifo de la ducha.

Desplazó la cortina y notó con sorpresa todo el vapor que se había acumulado. Era tanto que casi hubiese podido enjabonarse y bañarse solamente con él. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar la pequeña ventanilla superior y que la nube de humedad le diera tregua a la habitación. Tras un pequeño esfuerzo, logró abrirla de par en par.

Pensó que sentirse limpia la ayudaría a aminorar el dolor, pero se dio cuenta de que estuvo absolutamente equivocada. En su mente seguía pensándose sucia y mancillada, y lo seguiría pensando aunque se bañara cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas. Entonces comprendió, definitivamente, que de nada le serviría intentar extraer el veneno con su índice mojado.

Volvió a llorar al asimilar la terrible verdad, pero ya ni siquiera las lágrimas le servían como consuelo. Había llorado tanto y aún así seguía sintiendo el mismo maldito sufrimiento. Quién dijo que las lágrimas servían para desahogarse, evidentemente nunca pasó por la situación de perder a sus padres; menos por la de una violación. De lo contrario no habría dicho tamaña mentira.

Su inocencia y sus ganas de vivir habían sido completamente destrozadas; pulverizadas de raíz. ¿Podría recuperlas algún día? ¿Podría ser feliz o su vida estaría siempre marcada por el dolor?

De pronto, sus tristes pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta. Justo a tiempo; estar sólo un minuto más concentrada en lo atroz hubiera desembocado en una nueva crisis nerviosa.

—Mikasa, soy Carla, la mamá de Eren —se presentó ahora, pues con los apuros ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo de hacerlo. Y a pesar de la preocupación que la fustigaba, intentó endulzar su voz—. Yo no tengo ropa de niña porque no tengo hijas, pero te traje una blusa, un vestido y bragas de una de las hijas de mi mejor amiga. Está todo nuevo, ya que compró estas prendas hoy en la tarde. Su hija no las ha usado nunca. También te pasaré un pijama para cuando quieras dormir.

La pequeña abrió sutilmente la puerta, asomando sólo su faz y cubriendo su desnudez tras ella. —Muchas gracias —dijo antes de recibir las vestimentas.

De pronto, la voz amable de Eren se escuchó mucho más allá, desde el extremo del pasillo. —Mikasa, sé que nada de lo que te diga servirá... nada de nada. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre contarás conmigo y con mis padres. Por favor nunca lo olvides.

—Así es —lo apoyó Grisha posando una mano en el hombro de su retoño—. Tienes todo nuestro apoyo, eso no lo dudes.

Carla, frente a Mikasa, y viéndole su carita agradecida, le brindó una cariñosa sonrisa maternal como un complemento a lo dicho. Enseguida, le entregó las ropas por la puerta apenas abierta. Además de lo que le había mencionado, también agregó una toalla blanca para su uso personal.

—Gracias... Gracias de verdad.

—Fuerza, Mikasa. Tú puedes salir adelante —la animó la de mayor edad. Luego fue ella quien cerró la puerta, respetando la privacidad pueril.

La mitad asiática comenzó a secarse con la toalla, la cual tenía bordadas cuatro rosas en cada una de sus esquinas. Se tanteó los hombros para ver si todavía salía sangre producto de sus propios rasguños, pero al parecer habían cicatrizado rápidamente, quizás con una premura que iba más allá de lo normal. Cuando finalmente el agua fue aniquilada de su cuerpo, se puso las ropas traídas por Carla sin siquiera ponerles un mínimo de atención. Ni a sus colores, ni a sus modelos, ni a los detalles femeninos que las ropas de niña solían tener. Nada de aquello le interesaba.

De hecho, ya _nada_ tenía importancia.

O eso creyó ella. Porque al terminar de vestirse si hubo algo que, para su sorpresa, si le importó. Su mirada cobró atención, enfocándose en la bufanda obsequiada. Apartó el mechón de cabello que solía caer por su frente para observarla todavía mejor. Por primera vez le prestó atención a sus pormenores: el color, el grosor y su textura. Era muy bella, pero más que eso, _significativa_. Nunca jamás olvidaría que aquel objeto le había brindado calor en el momento más frío y horrible de su vida.

Impulsada por algo que no supo a qué atribuir, la tomó entre sus manos y palpó su suavidad con la mejilla. Su textura casi emulaba la seda. La envolvió alrededor de su cuello y cerró los párpados; a pesar de todo el húmedo vapor que había asolado el baño, aquella bufanda no se había dado por enterada: seguía esgrimiendo una calidez excepcional. Y fue entonces, a ojos cerrados, que volvió a pensar en el niño que la había rescatado y en su hermosa familia.

Quizás, contra cualquier pronóstico y a pesar de todo, si había una pequeña luz de esperanza para ella...

* * *

_Continuará._


End file.
